Her Choice
by Ianinna Fallenheart
Summary: Outtake from 'Full Circle'. Hermione Granger follows her heart. Final beta version.


_Ron Weasley is a stupid,_ stupid_ git_.

Hermione Granger thought as she packed her things in fury in Ginny Weasley's bedroom the day after Bill and Fleur Weasley's wedding.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ginny was at the door. "You'll ruin your clothes, stuffing them that way." She knelt beside Hermione and started pulling clothes out of the trunk.

Ginny folded blouses, one after another. "Wanna talk about it?"

"There is nothing to talk about," Hermione muttered. She had followed Ginny's lead and folded her robes.

The two of them folded clothes in silence, with Ginny unpacking Hermione's second, smaller trunk.

"A right mess, this is," Ginny said as she eyed the smaller trunk.

Hermione huffed. "You should see Ron's things."

Hermione looked up and she realized that she had been folding the same robes for the last ten minutes. Ginny was smiling.

"I hate that ruddy git," Hermione said, unaware that she was rolling the robes into a little ball.

Ginny returned to her folding, working her way into the trunk.

"He said I shouldn't go with them," Hermione said. "He said I was better off here."

Hermione stood up, letting the clothes fall. "How dare he say that, insinuating that I'd be in the way? I'd be as much help to Harry as he would." She went to the window. "Hell, I'd be more help to Harry if he doesn't stop being such a foul git."

"Ron _is_ a git, Hermione," Ginny said. "Always was and always will be." She put the last pieces of clothing into the trunk and locked it. "But ease off with the swearing, love. That's part of his charm, I think."

Ginny headed out the door. "What it is with Weasley men and overprotectiveness, I'll never know. And I won't even bother figuring it out. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

_Overprotective,_ Hermione thought. _Of me?_

Sure, there had been times when Ron was protective of her: when Draco Malfoy called her a Mudblood, Ron tried to defend her but ended up belching slugs. There had been other similar incidents but Hermione never forgot the look on Ron's face that day. The fury. The loathing. The intensity. But there was something different in Ron's eyes as he spoke to her today, as he argued that she had to stay behind. Hermione thought she just imagined it then, but there was really an edge of desperation in his voice as he explained just why she shouldn't go.

Ron's reasons were absurd, as expected. In hindsight, Hermione realized that Ron was ready to use any excuse to make her stay.

"Really, Hermione," Ron said. "I think Harry and I could handle it. I know you're dead-set on coming with us to find the Horcruxes, but don't you think you should stay here instead? Mum and Dad could use a hand with me gone." Ron paused. "For the summer, I mean." Ron gestured wildly with his hands. "Or maybe you could go home, and spend more time with your folks. They must miss you terribly."

"_And your point is?" Hermione stared at him. _

"_I think it's better for you to stay here. Or with your parents. Whichever you prefer," Ron explained. "It's better for all of us, since it's easier to travel with just us blokes, and with you at home."_

"_Are you saying that I'm some sort of _burden_, Ronald?" Hermione asked. _

"_Oh," Ron began. "Not a burden, really, but it would be saf—_simpler_ with just Harry and I."_

"_Do you mean I _complicate_ things?"_

"Yes, I mean, no." His ears were turning red. "You don't—ah, forget it! You and your bloody questions!" Ron walked out of the house.

Hermione was furious at him for saying what he did. But with Ginny's comment in mind, Hermione found the fury was turning to amusement. Ron was trying to protect me. Not that she needed protection—she knew that she was a very capable witch, but the memory of Ron struggling with words was interesting at the very least.

She looked at her things. The trunk Ginny packed was in order, while her other trunk was in absolute disarray. Hermione shook her head. She must've been out of her mind, packing her things by hand when she could use magic! Of course Ginny folded the clothes because she wasn't allowed to use magic outside school yet, but Hermione was already of legal age.

What is it about Ron Weasley that just sets me off? Hermione flicked her wand, and soon, all her belongings were in place. He makes me so mad that all my common sense flies out the window.

Hermione went down to the kitchen and found Harry reading the Daily Prophet. He had been doing that a lot since the term ended. "Hi, Harry."

"Oh, hi," Harry looked up from the paper. "An owl came for you." He handed her an envelope.

She recognized the handwriting at once. Viktor. She sat down across the table from Harry and began to read.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I heard what had happened at Hogwarts. I'm sorry if I wrote to you a little too late, but I got caught up with other things and only had time to write now. _

_Are you all right? I have a feeling you were there when the Death Eaters attacked. Harry Potter is your friend, and I know you would always be there to help him. How are you? Did you get hurt? Please tell me, because I am very worried about you._

_If I do not hear from you soon, I shall come to see you._

_Viktor_

"How long has this letter been here?" Hermione asked.

"About three hours, I reckon," Harry replied. "It got mixed up with the rest of the Weasleys' post this morning. Mrs. Weasley had just finished sorting it out when you ran upstairs.

"Three hours?" Hermione wondered just how soon Viktor meant.

Minutes later, she heard a faint whoosh from what Hermione suspected to be the fireplace.

"Oh, Mr. Krum!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed from the living room. "How nice of you to Floo in. What can I do for you?"

_Oh, Merlin._ Hermione stood up quickly. Harry put down his newspaper and stared at Hermione, his eyes twinkling.

"Good morning. I'd like to speak with Hermione, madam," Viktor Krum said.

"I think she's in the kitchen with Harry," Mrs. Weasley told him.

Hermione hurried to meet Viktor halfway.

"You have a visitor, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said with a small smile.

"Viktor," Hermione said. "Hi. I just got your letter. How did you know where I was?"

"Hello, Hermione," Viktor said. "I wondered what took you so long to reply. I thought something happened to you." He took her hands and kissed them.

Hermione led Viktor to the kitchen, where Harry was trying his best not to stare at them. "You remember Harry, don't you, Viktor?"

"Ah, yes. Of course," Viktor said. "Nice to see you again, Potter."

"You too," Harry said, and then he began making random carvings in his pasties with a bread knife.

"Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley appeared at the kitchen door. "Would you help me and Ginny bring out the laundry baskets?"

"Sure, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said and followed the woman out of the kitchen.

"Fred! George! Don't even _dream _of setting foot in the kitchen!"

Hermione smiled as she distinctly heard Mrs. Weasley say from the top of the stairs.

"How'd you know I was here?" Hermione motioned to Viktor to sit down.

"I asked your mother where you were," Viktor said. "I didn't want to do that, but I had to know. I had to see how you are."

"Really, Viktor, you shouldn't have," Hermione said. "I'm fine. I was just about to write to you."

"Are you sure you're all right?" Viktor stared at her. "Has he been treating you all right?"

"What?" Hermione said, startled. "Yes. Yes to both."

"Good. Then I'm glad. I'm sorry to have barged in like that, but I was really worried."

"That's okay. You should have been here yesterday. Ron's brother Bill and Fleur got married."

"Fleur Delacour? From Beauxbatons?" Viktor asked.

"Yes, that's her," Hermione said.

They were silent for quite a while.

"You know," Viktor said. "I never really forgot about you."

Hermione turned pink. "Viktor, please."

"I'm just being honest," he said. "But when you turned down my invitation to visit me in Bulgaria, I realized that you'd much rather be with him." When Hermione didn't say anything, he added, "He's very lucky to have you."

"Viktor, I'm so sorry," Hermione said, and she threw her arms around him. "You're a wonderful person, but I'm afraid my heart belonged to him long before I met you." She sniffed.

"Don't cry, please don't," Viktor said. "I understand. It's all right." He kissed the top of her head as she buried her face in his shirt.

"I'm sorry," came Hermione's muffled voice.

"Shush," Viktor said. "There's nothing to be sorry about."

They were like that when the back door opened. "What the _bloody _hell is this?"

Surprised, Hermione and Viktor jerked away from each other.

"Ron," Hermione said.

Ron glared at Viktor and looked at Hermione with unmistakable hurt and confusion.

"I'd better be going now," Viktor stood up.

Hermione stood up as well. "I'll walk you to the fireplace."

"Good-bye, Hermione." Viktor nodded to Ron. "Please tell your mother and Harry that I have left. Send them my thanks."

"Like hell I would," Ron muttered.

Hermione decided to ignore Ron and went with Viktor to the living room. She watched him disappear from the flames.

Hermione took a deep breath and went back into the kitchen. She saw Ron seated by the table, his head in his hands. "That was very rude," she said.

"Rude?" Ron asked. "If you didn't want to be disturbed, by _Merlin_, you should've gotten a room!"

"Is that what you would've wanted, then?" Hermione asked. She felt a huge headache coming on.

"Why do you ask what I would've wanted?" Ron's sneer rivaled one of Malfoy's. "Shouldn't you be asking _Viktor_?"

"I'm asking _you_ because you're being such a _ruddy _git!" Hermione said. "What has Viktor ever done to you? He didn't deserve the way you treated him!"

Ron glared at her. Despite the slight throbbing of her right temple, Hermione locked eyes with Ron and glared at him as well. Ron was the first to look away.

"Well, you should have known better than to cuddle with your boyfriend in _my _kitchen, of all places," Ron spat.

"First of all," Hermione said between her teeth. "Viktor is not my boyfriend. Second, we weren't _cuddling_. I was apologizing for choosing someone else over him." Hermione felt tears stinging in her eyes.

"Not cuddl—_what?_ You chose _someone else_ over him?" Ron said.

"Yes." Hermione heard her voice make the slightest break. "I did. Like you care." She picked up Viktor's letter and headed out back.

"Wait," Ron whispered, taking Hermione's arm. "I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter," Hermione said.

"It does matter." Ron pulled her to face him. "You're right. I _am _a ruddy git. I hurt your feelings and I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Ron," Hermione said. "I understand."

"No, you don't understand," Ron said, eyes clouded. "Every time I try to make things right, I do it all wrong, like this morning."

"Ron," Hermione said.

"Let me finish, please." Ron now held both of Hermione's arms. "I suggested that you don't come with us not because you're a burden or that you complicate things." Ron sighed. "I didn't want you to come with us because I worry about you."

Ron let Hermione go and sat down, with him pulling at his hair. "You can take care of yourself, I know, but sometimes I get paranoid." Ron knocked his forehead on the table. "I worry that you might get hurt. I fear that we might lose you. That _I _might lose you." Ron's voice trembled. "I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

Hermione didn't dare speak. She felt her head and her heart pounding.

"When I saw you with Krum, with him holding you like that, I lost it," Ron said. "I don't know what I felt. It was like being slammed into the stomach by a Bludger." His face was turning crimson. "I can't say I liked it, though."

Hermione smiled.

"What're you about now?" Ron asked.

"Are you actually jealous of Viktor, Ronald Weasley?"

"Shut up," he said.

"Fine," Hermione said. "I'll be outside helping with the laundry."

"That's it?" Ron said. "I tell you how I feel and you'd rather do the _laundry?_"

"I recall something about paranoia and being slammed in the gut by a Bludger," Hermione said. "What did you expect me to say about that? In that case, I hope you feel better soon, Ronald. Maybe you need a lie-down."

"_Bloody hell,_" Ron muttered. "And Harry calls _me_ a daft prick."

"What's that?" Hermione said. "If you've nothing more to say, I'm off to help outside."

"Who was it?" Ron asked. "Who was the bloke you chose over Vicky—I mean, Krum?"

"What's it to you?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Last time I checked, you were assigning me to Cormac McLaggen."

"Is it McLaggen, then?"

"Please." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I like really good Quidditch players, but I prefer ones with actual brains." She added softly, "Not that he uses it a lot."

Ron looked strained. Hermione never actually considered toying with a man's feelings, but she rather enjoyed Ron's discomfort. _Serves the git right_.

A look of resignation came over Ron's face. "I take that back. I don't want to know who he is." He sighed. "I think I know how Krum feels."

"And how is that?"

"I just lost the girl I love to someone else. How do you expect I'd feel?"

"What?"

"Tomorrow, when we set out to find those Horcruxes, anything could happen," Ron said. "Last night, Ginny said something about my 'future wife'." He stood up. "Then, I realized that tomorrow might be the last day of my life. That I might not be able to even have a future." He walked over to Hermione and took her in his arms. "Before it all ends, before I lose everything, I want you to know that I love you, Hermione. I always have and I always will." He buried his face in her hair. "And it doesn't matter if you love someone else. It wouldn't change the way I feel about you."

Hermione closed her eyes and let the tears fall at last. _Finally_. "Harry was right. You _are _a daft prick."

"What'd I do now?" Ron complained, putting Hermione at an arm's length.

"I chose _you_, you idiot." Hermione smiled despite the tears. "Everyone in this house has figured that out except for you. Honestly, I don't know how I fell in love with such a blockhead."

"You love—me?"

"Yes, I love you, Ron," Hermione said.

"And you're telling me this just now?"

"I should be the one asking you that."

Ron laughed and pulled her close. It was then Hermione knew that there was no place she'd rather be than beside her best friend Harry and her Ron. The coming months weren't going to be easy, with them putting their lives on the line to defeat Voldemort, but it was a risk Hermione was willing to take. It was, after all, the one shot they had for a future. And as Ron claimed her lips, Hermione closed her eyes and knew that she definitely made the right decision.

**Author's notes: **Beta version. Thanks to the fabulous **Alcarcalime**for the great beta work, and for helping me out even if she's a very busy girl.

This fic is for my friend Joy (**hazyshadedsky**). Happy birthday! I hope you like this.


End file.
